1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 1-benzoylhalomethylimidazole compounds and processes for their production.
These imidazole compounds according to this invention can be used effectively as a fungicide.
2. Prior Art
It has already been known that some types of imidazole compounds have fungicidal properties.
For example, as fungicides for agricultural and horticultural purposes, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 43-16479 discloses compounds such as 1-hydroxyethyl-2-undecyl-3-methylimidazolium-p-toluensulfonate, 1-benzyl-2-undecyl-3-methylimidazolium-methylsulfate, 1-dodecyl-2-ethyl-3-benzylimidazolium chloride, and other similar imidazole compounds.
As compared with these compounds, however, the imidazole compounds according to this invention exert far better fungicidal action on fungi.